The present invention relates to polymer encapsulated TiO2 particles and a process for preparing them. The particles are useful for plastics and coatings formulations.
Opacifying pigments such as TiO2 provide opacity (hiding) for coatings and for plastics to conceal the undersurface. It is believed that the efficiency of the pigment is related to the spacing of the pigment particles in the coating or plastic. Improvements in spacing can be achieved, for example, by at least partially encapsulating the pigment, as disclosed in WO2012/116025. It would be desirable to find improved opacifying pigment compositions and more efficient ways of making them.